


When Darkness Will Fall

by Hero4Good



Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Barricade isn't actually that bad, Character Death, Cruelty, Depression, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulation, Mocking, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slavery, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Villians Win AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero4Good/pseuds/Hero4Good
Summary: My attempt to write a story of just one-shots and drabbles.Basically Villians Win Au. Megatron is Emperor of Cybertron and poor baby boy baby Blades oh so wants some love. And then big bad Barricade oh so wants some l o v e.Might evolve into an actual story?Who knows.WARNINGDark themes will be present, you no likey no ready!Rating might change in later oneshots.This is also a work in progress and summary/tags will change when I have time to edit them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So let's start this shit show. 
> 
> A little background stuff in this chapter/drabble/one-shot.

It had been a millennia since the end of the war. And things had been well...

Terrible.

Megatron had won, and like the tyrant he was, used his 'resources' to his advantage. Autobots and people who rose up against him had been put to good work being labourers, factory workers, or slaves to other Decepticons.

And that's where little Blades was. Blades wasn't build for hard work or labor of any kind. But he had been put in a position where he helped in the mines, moving rocks from the tunnels for others to mine for energon. His orange and white paint was scartched, scuffed, and dusty. Rotor blades that were once sharp and straight now lay against his back in crumbled pieces of scrap, the hood that covered the back of his helm was long ago shattered from beatings and just the crude environment of the mines.

But this was one of the days he feared, the days all workers would be lined up, and the weak and sick ones would be.. Taken out of line and loaded into a transport, never seen again.

And so there Blades stood helm bowed and fingers laced together as the Chief Law Enforcer of Cybertron went down the line with a clip board. Along with pulling the weak and sick out of businesses and companies, he also was head of (duh) the 'Law' Enforcement of Cybertron and was known for being cruel and brutal in enforcing the law.

Barricade was his name.

A shiver ran up Blades back struts as he thought about the cruel ebony mech. The white and orange mech risked a look up as said ebony mech made his way down the line, pointing to a frail bot every now and then writing something on his clip board. To his right walked two of his law enforcement officers, the signature red visors and Decepticon symbol inside a star flashing on their shoulders and chassis.

Blades watched the black mech with white and silver highlights along his frame, red optics checking over each worker with a calculating glare. Blades bowed his helm again staring at the dust covered ground as he listened to the heavy pedesteps get closer and closer to him before they stopped.

He thought he was just checking up on an elderly bot or something but when he looked up his orange optics met the blood red optics of the CLE (Chief Law Enforcer).

Blades felt his throat constrict as sharp talons curled under his chin and lifted his face up. "Now now let us see those pretty optics." Barricade purred with half light optics.

Blades stiffened as Barricade's thumb ran over his lower lip. "This one too." He said lowering his hand as his two lackies nodded and grabbed Blades by his shoulders and lead the dumbfounded mech to the transport.

Blades had no idea what the hell was gonna happen to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a bit more heated and Blades is still a scared smol bun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really beta read but sort of.

Blades sat in the transport with tears of fear running down his cheeks. 

Venting heavily he wiped them away with his wrist. There was others around him not scared in anyway. So why should he be? 

Was he here because he fell short on his quota? He was sure that wasn't it, the mines had a three stike rule. Three times without their quota finishedb they would automatically get taken away. But if you just missed it once or twice you would, well you'd be serverely beaten. Most likely sent to the medibay. 

But like he thought, he had only failed once. He shivered as he remembered the rain of fists and kicks on his plating. 

Bowing his helm, Blades rolled his thumbs together waiting in silence for the ride to end, for the ship to land, and his future showed to him. He had a feeling it would involve pain... Or maybe even death. The haunting stare of the CLE came back to him and he knew he wouldn't die. At least not right away as he thought some of the old mechs on the transport would.

The moment he had been dreading happened whilst he was deep in thought, the jostling of the ship landing maming him jump and stare at the cargo door that opened into a ramp. 

The two guards in the cargo hold with the mechs taken off the mining operation yelled for everyone to stand up and face the wall, servos behidn their backs. Blades did as he was told, in a fumbling manner, his frame shaking with nerves.

He glanced to his side watching the mech next to him get cuffed and pushed away from the wall and to the ramp. Blades bit the inside of his cheek as he felt a presence behind him, his frame's weight shifted in worry. He squeaked when the larger, stronger frame behind him pressed up against his back. 

"Nice to see you made the flight alright, Sweetspark." The dark purring rumble came against Blades' audial fin. Blades glanced out of the corner of his optic at the ebony law enforcer, as he felt a pair of servos rest on his upper hips. Blades gulped audibly as Barricade pressed the smaller helicopter into the wall, Blade's frame shaking in fright. 

"You look so beautiful when you're scared." He mumbled against his jaw before licking it, servos trailing down to his outer thighs seductively slow. Blades whimpered as tears sprang to his optics. "Please, n-no.." Blades whispered, voice ragged and rough. 

Barricade chuckle and brought his servos up and around to Blade's lower back where his servos were laced together. The larger mech snapped a pair of cuffs on his wrists and tugged the white and orange mech away from the wall. 

Blades yipped and jerked forwards as Barricade's servo slapped his upper thigh. "There will be time for begging later. Now you remain quiet." 

And quiet Blades was, whether that was because Barricade kept a servo on his hip at all times or because he was about to watch a public massacre happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blades is going home with Cade-!  
> Wait nope,  
> Not yet-

Blades was in shock, his frame locked up and his optics wide. The remains of his rotor hub quivered with fear.

He never knew a... a public execution could be so... Messy. There was no other word to describe it. 

Energon and processor matter scattered the grounds of the firing range. The smell of smoke and chemicals burned Blade's nose as he stared at the dark corpses of the elderly and sickly. 

The young white and orange mech slowly looked up at Barricade as he walked up to himb a saunter in his step.

"Y-you killed them.." He rasped tears bubbling up in his optics. 

Barricade smacked his derma as he sighed, servo out like he was lecturing a group of squirming sparklings. "Yes well, that is part of the job, Sweetspark." He said simply grabbing Blades by his upper arm and tugging him close. 

"Now I'm ready for the perks of being under Lord Megatron's command." Barricade purred against Blades' audial fin. Blades shivered violently and tried to tug free of the larger, stonger mech's grasp. Blades shook his helm rapidly tears falling down his face.  
"Please don't." He whimpered before squeaking as Barricade gave his aft a firm pat. 

"Sh sh sh, if you're good it won't hurt as bad." Barricade said in a seductive tone, while beginning to drag the reluctant copter away from the murder scene. 

Blades tried to dig his heels into the ground but that got him no where, for the large black mech chuffed through his vents and turned to the smaller terrified mech. 

"If you're gonna be that way, alright." Barricade said, just before grabbing Blades by the waist and throwing him up over his shoulder, pinning his thighs to his shoulder with a thick toned arm. 

Blades instantly began to squirm but with servos bound and legs secured tightly he had no hope. 

Barricade walked down the pathway from the firing range to the building that served as the Law Enforcement Station and jail stood. He went in the back entrance of the intimidating building, while Blades bounced on his shoulder, aft on full view of anyone that came their way. Which turned out to be a lot of people. All of them greeting the large black and white cop, or giving crude remarks about Blades predicament, that Cade chuckled at and Blades blushed a deep blue.

Blades helm swam as he was suddenly flipped down off Barricade's shoulder and plopped in a chair. Barricade leaned down on the armrests of the chair crowding Blades and making him squirm under his intense stare.

"You'll stay right here. You move, there will be consequences. Don't speak unless spoken too. I'll be back a bit, Sweetspark." He said in a firm yet somehow mocking tone.

Barricade cupped Blades' chin when he bowed his helm while nodding. "I expect an answer." He purred but his optics had a dangerous light to them. 

A low whine left Blades' vocals as he squirmed in the car. "Yes, Sir.." He rasped softly.

That earned him a pat on the cheek. "Good boy." 

And with that Barircade left Blades alone in the lobby of the Law Enforcement station


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read, so expect mistakes.

It had almost been another three hours since Blades had talked to anyone. Yes he had seen people come and go, glance at him, and some even leer at him. 

He managed to get a little comfy with the cuffs locking his arms behind his back. Now laying curled up in the small chair half in recharge, his orange optics half lit and intake hanging open as drool pooled in it. He was so out of it, that when he heard the amused chuckle above himb he didn't even look. 

Barricade shook his helm and leaned down to scoop him up, putting him over his shoulder again. Blades whimpered slightly and curled around his shoulder, wiggling slightly.

Barricade gave his thigh a pat as he walked out of the lobby, a quick 'goodnight' exchanged with the secretary. 

The ebony mech walked down the walkway to the Law Enforcement Station to the sidewalk, everyone close to it scattering in fright. Blades managed to open an optics long enough to see the broadside of Barricade's back and his aft. He blushed deep blue and began to squirm. 

Cade chuckled deeply. "Enjoying the view, Sweetspark?" He hummed giving Blades frame a bounce, making Blades yelp and scramble to get balance even thought Cade had a firm hold on him.

"Oh don't worry, we're almost home." He purred caressing the inside of Blades' thigh. The otange and white mech gulping as his frame shivered in anxiety. 

The next couple moments were spent in silence, Blades trying to make sense of where they were going, but it was kind of hard with sharp talons gazing up and down his thighs. Blades bit his lower derma and gulped as Barricade finally turned to a walkway that led up to a building.

Said building was two stories, and obviously a dwelling. It had decorative accents to the bullet proof, blacked out windows, doorway, and roof top. Though Blades couldn't see the building quite yet he felt the change in Cade's EM field as he unlocked the door and entered. 

Blades offlined his optics as Cade shut the door with his pede and sauntered through his dwelling. The entertainment room with a few steps down the hallway and the the right, but Blades didn't get to see much more then that. 

Cade went up the stairway to the second floor, Blades frame bouncing with every step. The white and orange mech's optics flew open, he knew what was going to happen. He thrashed as violently as his weak from could, his pedes kicking at Barricade's front as he whined and called for help he knew wasn't going to come.

Blades must have cause Cade a bit of surprise, because his pace stumbled and he grabbed at Blades' ankles to hold him still. 

"No no! Put me down!" Blades cried out as Cade entered a large room with low lighting. Barricade let out a grunt as Blades managed to kick him in the torso. The young mech felt some satisfaction from the action but soon regretted it when Barricade threw him off his shoulder.

Blades expected to hit the ground with a loud thud and then agony, but he fell and was enveloped in soft, silky fluff. Blades blinked in surprise and looked to his left and rightb finding himself on a large berth fitted with dark red sheets and covers. 

He turned to look back at Barricade, but he was gone? Blades sat up and frantically looked around for the mech, his optics wide and fearful. The smaller mech yelped loudly when a servo closed around the back of his neck and maneuvered his front into the berth, aft in the air. Blades squirmed violently as he was firmly pinned. 

Barricade tsked him and slid his arm between his legs servo coming to rest on his lower stomach. This forearm putting pressure on his valve and spike panel as he angled his arm to drive Blade's aft and hips higher into the air, back arched downwards like a bow.

"Now stay." Barricade growled in a menacing tone that had Blades going stiff, his faceplates pressed into the silky covers. The berth creaked as the older mech's mass shifted off the surface. Blades listened to Barricade walk away to the other side of the room before pausing.

All Blades could hear is his own shaky invents, before he squeaked and jerked as Barricade's silent pedesteps brought him over to him a servo coming to rest on his upper back. 

"Good mech." He purred as Blades began to quiver in fright. "Now, I'm going to take off your cuffs but you're going to keep your servos behind your back." He said smoothly, before bringing a key out to take the heavy cuffs off. Blades kept his servos at his lower back, whimpering as Barricade let his digits glide over his aft. He let out a mocking 'oops' and grabbed the smaller mech's helm lifting it out of the covers. Blades neck burmed with the stretch of his helm being yanked back and his arm not able to come around and hold his upper frame up. 

Blades felt something cold, yet soft circle around his neck, as he flinched away from the claws scratching just above his optic and the lower part of his audial fin. Soemthing colder then the thing circling his neck pressed at the back of his neck, before the circular thing went tighter around neckb but not so much sk that it choked him.

"There a collar fit for a pet." Barricade purred letting Blade's helm go, his upper frame hitting the berth with a thump.

Blades turned his helm to look as best her could at the light brown leather collar with a silver buckle and loop. Blades gulped and looked up at Barricade with fearful optics, his gaze skittering. 

The older mech leaned down to Blades' audial fin, a forearm resting on one side of his helm and a fist om the other side of his helm. Barricade pressed his derma against his audial fim and licked it before whispering. 

"You're mine, Sweetspark."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to get spicy-  
> I should probably up the rating at this point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta read. Mistakes possible

Blades let out a loud whimper as Barricade licked up his audial fin to the tip and gave it a harsh bite. 

Barricade pulled back to ran his taloned servos down Blades' sides, the smaller mech squirming. "Please no! I'm... I'm- I've never!" Blades cried out tears leaking down his face.

Barricade smirked wickedly, his lust spiking ten fold. "Pardon?" He huskily purred, grabbing Blades by the back of the neck and pulling him up out of the covers. "I didn't quite get that?" He murmured in his audio.

Blades trembled violently bringing his servos around to grab the larger mech's wrist trying to pull it off the back of his neck. Cade's optics narrowed, not liking how the mech was disobeying him at the moment. Though he did like a good fight, his patience was coming to an end. 

With a growl, Barricade grasped his neck tighter claws digging into his neck wiring. Barricadr brought his other servo around to wrap his forearm around his waist tugging Blades flush against his front. "Did I say you could move your servos?" He snarled, making Blades yelp and move his servos in front of him after trying to put them behind him, but Barricade was to flush against his back to put them there.

"Now tell me what you were saying?" The older mech growled in his audio, the servo on the back of his neck moving tk the front to play with the silver loop of the collar. 

Blades whimpered and shook his helm, tears falling to his chassis. "Please no..." He rasped his voice getting staticky. 

"Tell me, or I'll gag you and take you on the floor like an animal." Barricade snorted, claws clicking against his waist. 

Blades turned his helm and bowed it. "I'm untouched..." He mumbled, voice straining as he wheezed through his vents. 

The police mech grinned ferally. "See? Was that so hard?" He asked slowly letting the younger mech go. "Now then over onto your back and spread those beautiful thighs." Cade ordered, sitting up on his knees to loom. 

Blades hit the berth with a dull thump, his forearms coming up on his chassis in the 'fall'. He gulped back tears and a lump in his throat as he slowly turned onto his side thsn his back. His hips twisted to the side as he gave Barricade a pleading look. The ebony mech just snorted and smirked making a slow circle motion with a talon. 

Blades tucked his helm to the covers as he shifted his hips to lay parallel with the berth. "Go on~." Was his only prompt to spread his legs. Blades offlined his optics as he slowly moved his bent knees apart, showing off his white panels. 

Barricade licked his derma as he stared at the two panels, before smirking wickedly. "Since you've been... Semi-good since I've brought you here I'll make this better then I should for you." He explained.  

Blades onlined his optics in surpise, slowly turning his helm to the mech. Barricade slid closer to him before suddenly grabbing Blades' knees and throwing them up over his shoulders. Blades squeaked and squirmed to get his balance back as his lower half was risin up and helm crushed into the berth beneath him.

Barricade put servos on his hip and pulled Blades' interface panels all the more closer to his derma. Blades yelped and clutched the berth covers in fear as he stared up at those ruby red optics bright with lust. 

Barricade chuckled, exhaling on the squirming mech's panel making Blades' digits tighten in the covers. Slowly, Barricade let his glossa flatten against Blades' valce panel and lick upwards, his optics locked with Blades' as he did so. Blades let out a soft whimper and wiggled his hips to get away, only to stiffen as Barricade licked a line up the junction of his hip. 

Blades bucked his hips at the feeling, a strange warm feeling setting in his lower tanks. "St-stop.."

Barricade let a cold laugh reach his vocals, ending in a nip to Blades' inner thigh. 

"Oh Sweetspark..." Barricade said in a mocking chide. "You don't have a choice."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little hide and seek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read.

Barricade hummed as he pressed his derma flat against Blades' panel making the younger mech squeak and wiggle to get free.

 

"Open up, Sweetspark~" Barricade purred from the corner of his derma, nipping the quickly heating panel.

 

Blades whimpered and shook his helm quickly, but he oh so wanted to snap it back to expel some heat from his frame.

 

"Come onnn~" He said in a seductive tone, licking the mech's panel sensually. Blades shook his helm firmly only to suddenly yelp as his panel slid open, revealing his glistening valve.

 

Blades gulped in embarrassment and turned his helm to press his cheek into the berth covers. He shuttered as Barricade rumbled his engine and vented hot air on the neat valve.

 

"See was that so hard?" He asked mockingly not giving Blades time to answer before he let the tip of his glossa tease the blinking orange node at the top of his biolight lit slit. Blades moaned softly, flushing blue in the face from the embarrassing noise.

 

"Oh don't be quiet for me, Cutie." Barricade mumbled before grazing his sharpened denta along the little node, making Blades squeak and buck his hips into the older mech's face. "You're little valve is just begging to be eaten..." He growled licking along his slit as a trickle of clear lavender fluid ran from it.

 

Blades gave another humiliating moan and clutched the covers of the berth tighter, the warmth in his tanks was growing and it was uncomfortable.

 

Barricade latched his intake around his slit and sucked hard, denta gazing the sensitive and soft folds of Blades' valve while Barricade's glossa rammed up into him. His glossa curled against a bundle of internal nodes sending Blades into a loud moaning mess, hips bucking and valve clenching.

 

He was too far gone to even remember to hide his moaning and flickering of his golden optics. Barricade let out a gutteral snarl and bit Blades' anterior node sending the Copter crashing into his first overload.

 

It took a moment for Blades to reboot his optics and find out were he was. His mind was a mess and his frame felt blissfully high and light.

 

Everything came ramming into him when he focused on two bright crimson orbs. "Now that was hot." Barricade purred as he crawled over top of Blades' prone form. Lubricant dripped from his chin landing on the glass of the copter's cockpit. Blades was too weak to even try and push the mech off as he pinned him down with his large rumbling chassis.

 

Blades gulped loudly and tried to push more into the berth, his mind still hazed over in bliss. "N.. No." He gurgled out, making the Law Enforcer bark a laugh. A clawed servo coming around to pin Blades' neck cabling to the berth.

 

"Now just hold still... This is going to hurt a bit." Barricade mumbled his his audial fin, his other servo grabbing Blades' knee and hooking it over his hip. Blades froze up with a squeak as there the sound of transformation before something smacked his spike panel.

 

Blades began to squirm, slowly getting his mind back while Barricade smoothed a thumb over his lower derma. "Sh sh sh, pretty mech. You relax it'll feel better." He mumbled.

 

Barricade remkved the servo around Blades' throat to reach down between there frames, helping guide his spike head to Blades' clenching valve.

 

The Copter began to panic, bucking his hips to dislodge the mech, pushing at his shoulders, and scuffing his heel against the other mech's back struts. "No no no!" He cried out tears raining from his optics.

 

"Sh sh sh, My pretty little Helicopter." Barricade murmured to him, before he slowly drew his hips back and went to jerk them forwards before a knock at hisnfront door made him fumble and miss his mark. "Damn it." He growled while Blades cried in relief as his frame coiled up in tension.

 

Barricade sat up and forcibly depressurized his spike before sliding off the berth. "Don't go too far, Sweetspark." He rumbled in anger that wasn't directed at the smaller mech. Blades gulped and watched the mech leave with still wet optics. Once he heard Barricadecs heavy steps go down the stairs he all but leapt off berth.

 

He scanned the room on shaken knees for a place to hide from his soon to be rapist. He gulped quickly as he heard mumbles of speech from below him. Orange optics found the closet before he shook his helm. That is where he'd first look. He walked around the room before peeking out into the hallway kf the upper floor. Maybe on of the other doors would do?

 

Blades rushed down the hallway and tried a door. It remained locked, but the next door he tried it slide open to reveal a washroom with a tub, a shower and shower head, sink, and storage cabinet. Blades was about to wheel around and head back to the room to hide in the closet but he heard Barricade shut the front door.

 

He squeaked and went into the washracks, shutting the door before opening the shower door before slipping in and shutting it. It had a halfway tinted glass pattern along the lower half of it. If he crouched down or even laid down in the shower place the tinted glass would hide him, but his broken rotor blades made it difficult to get down. He almost let out a sob of angst as Barricade pasted the room. He managed to squirm his way down below the tinted glass making him pant in relief.

 

Barricade entered his berthroom in a slight grumble. It had been one of his head officers at his door. Why did he ever make him an officer? He was annoying... And loud. Primus it gave him a helm ache. Barricade ruffled his plating, at least her had something to take- He blinked his red optics as he looked at his berth. Where had that little copter gone? He gave an almost amused snort.

 

"Oh oh oh, want to play a little hide n' seek? You are such a delight... How about this? If I find you in the next two minutes I get to frag you into the berth. And if I don't then we'll save that for tomorrow." Barricade purred in an utterly amused tone as he slowly began to saunter around his room looking for the copter.

 

Blades vented shallowly as he curled up on the floor of the shower. He only had to survive two minutes. He could do this! He started to count off the seconds as he listened to Barricade walk arkund looking for him.

 

"You know, I never did catch you name, little mech. It would be rude of me to frag someone I don't know the name of... Why don't you tell me it?" Barricade spoke aloud as he checked under his berth. It was bait that Blades was not going to take. No way! He was already down to a minute and a half.

 

Things went quoet and it made Blades' soft vents seem like a kid pounding on a drum set. Blades' spark leapt to his throat as the washracks door opened. There was no way he was surviving a minute and twenty seconds in a confinded area!

 

Things went quiet again a few cabinets got opened before closing, then the washracks door shut again. Blades let out a long vent of relief before the shower door flung open and the front half of the bulky mech leaned in. Blades let out a screech and pushed himself more against the wall of the shower in panic.

 

"Why hello there, Sweetspark!" Barricade said in a wicked tone mockingly crouching down in the doorway to get to his level. "Not a very smart hiding spot, though." He said with a snicker. "And by my count you lost."

 

Blades gulped and shook his helm. He didn't want to be raped and then raped some more. "Please no.." He whimpered. Barricade tsked him, before seeing how scared the mech was. He sighed heavily and rolled his red optics.

 

"I promise you'll like it little mech." Barricade said holding a servo out to him. "I believe I was a bit too... Hmmm what's the word? Forceful? Eager?" He said in a questioning tone before he rubbed the back of his neck with the servo he slowly withdrew from holding out when Blades didn't take it.

 

Blades gulped slightly tears pricking his optics as he bit his lip. "Promise?" Blades asked in a rasped tone. His frame shaking in fear. Barricade blinked before smirking, but not in a wicked or smug way. "Yeah I promise. I believe humans would offer a 'pinky promise'?" He asked cocking his helm and holding his littlest digit out to the other mech.

 

Blades smiled just slightly, it was kind of funny hearing a big bad mech like Barricade say 'pinky'. "Pinky promise." He whispered slowly reaching out with his pinky to hook around Barricade's.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The loss of virginity finally happens y'all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, I just wanna let you know I do this on my phone, cause when I get bored in class I can just type this. XD so expect some mistakes cause I'm a bit too lazy to check it over. 
> 
> I have an idea for a few more chapters but if you have some good ideas I might snatch them up ;)

Barricade graspes Blades' servo and slowly pulled him to his pedes before pulling the copter to his front. With a deep purr, Barricade slipped a servo behind Blades' back and caressed a broken rotor blade. "We'll have to get these fixed." He mumbled against Blades' audial fin. Blades squirmed a bit as warm settled through out his frame as Barricade's touches turned sensual on his sensitive rotor blades.

Blades let out a soft pant and bit his lips as Barricade slowly began to tug the copter along to the berth room again. His EM field the epitome of lust, but he was being careful at the moment. Blades slowly let himself relax as Barricade moved his touches to his lower back struts. 

Once in the berthroom Barricade suddenly pinned the smaller mech against the wall next to the now closed door. Blades tensed up for some sort of punch or something but let out a gasp as Barricade leaned down to tenderly kiss the other mech's derma. Blades gulped as he slowly and hesitantly kissed the mech back. Barricade rumbled a purr clawer servos coming around to rub and tease up and down his sides. 

Blades shuttered his orange optics and carefully put his servos on the larger mech's chassis in almost a reassuring hold that he wouldn't hurt him. Blades let out an embarrassed squawk as Barricade suddenly hooked his servos around the other mech's thighs and aft and hauled him up so he was at his height. Barricade chuckled as Blades' grip on his shoulders grew tight and his legs wrapped around his waist. 

The police mech hummed and leaned forwards pushing the sopter more into the wall as he began to nip and suck at his neck. His arms and servos easily holding the half starved mech up. Blades whimpered, this time not in fear, and tilted his helm back letting the other mech have more of his throat. 

Blades' optics flew open as Barricade gave his hips a roll, their panels connecting. Heat spread through the both mechs as Blades gave a soft moan. "Ah!"

Blades whimpered and gave a small buck of his hips making Barricade chuckle huskily. "Open up~" he purred softly. Blades gulped his hips squirming before he carefully let his panel slide back and away from his valve. Barricade smirked and kissed his cheek before he reached down and tapped the copter's spike panel. "This one too." He mumbled into his audial fin. 

Blades licked his derma and let his spike panel slide apart and his smaller spike pressurize rapidly. Barricade pulled back from his neck to glance down between their frames. "Mmm, it's cute." He chuckled before shifting his arm to hold Blades' aft up and his other servo to wrap around the base of his curved length. 

It was pretty simple, not very long or big in girth, but it was pure white with two limes of orange biolights going up the sides of the shaft to the leaking head. Blades moaned a bit louder as Barricade slowly pumped his spike. The smaller mech's frame almost went limp as he rocked his hips into Barricade's pumps. 

Blades relaxed more so as both valve and spike began to flow with more fluids from the pleasure coursing through his systems. He never heard the sound of transformation but he jumped slightly when he felt something hot and stiff brush against his own spike. He mewed and bucked his hips smaller spike gliding along the Law Enforcers dark ridged length. Different then Blades, Barricade's spike was longer and wider, with five ridges and two different colored biolights running along the underside of the shaft. How ironic one was deep blue and the other bright red. 

Blades gasped at Barricadecs rumbling groan as he guided his spike to lay against Blades' before he wrapped them both un one hold and pumped them together. Blades almost squealed as his hips jerked. Barricade slowly yet powerfully rutted his hips up against Blades', rough spike running up and down the other's smoother length.

Barricade purred loudly and nuzzled into his neck while he continued to grind against the other's codpiece. Blades moaned shamelessly as he bucked his hips in time with Barricade's pumps of their spikes. "Ngh! I'm- I'm gonna-!" Blades cried out his hips pushing more eagerly against Barricade's. Barricade chuckled huskily, his frame not even close to overload. 

"Be my guest, little mech." He purred into ger neck giving the head of Blades' spike a rub. Blades let out a scream as his frame exploded with pleasure, spike shooting silver fluid over both their chassis' and torso. 

Blades hung limp in Barricade's grasp as Barricade slowly pumped Blades' spike to let him ride out the pleasure. Blades turned to a whimpering mess as he leaned heavily into Barricade, looking lazily only to see the mech' spike still hard and throbbing. "You're... You're still..?" He mumbled tiredly. 

Barricade chuckled and kissed his flustered nose. "I've been fragging for a long while, you build up some endurance." He mumbled before pulling the mech to his chassis and tugging him off the wall. He walked to the berth and lazily flopped over onto his side making Blades squeak and squirm a bit. Barricade purred lustfully his spike still prefluids dripping from it.

Barricade let a taloned digit trace down the copter's hip before it dipped towards his anterior node. Blades let out a soft moan to tired and spent to care as Barricade manveured his leg up and over his thigh.

Blades let out a loud moan as Barricade's clawed digit dipped into his drooling valve. Blades bucked his hips as the feather-like touches glided over his internal nodes. Barricade pressed sensual kisses to his neck and cheeks while he pumped his single digit in and out of his valve. Blades whimpered and clutched at the larger mech's shoulders before Barricade added another digit, making the copter cry out in pain. "Ah! It-It hurts!" Blades cried out.

Barricade gently shushed him and paused his movements to let the other mech get used to the burning stretch. He slowly started to move his digits in and out again the pain turning to pleasure. Blades began to pant hard as he rolled his hips into his digits, spike growing hard again while his fans whirled loudly.

Barricade scissored his digits making Blades squeal and push more into the mech almost eagerly as he clenched around his digit that just teased the edge of his seal. Blades whined with pouty derma as Barricade withdrew his clawed digits and slowly brought them to his intake before licking them clean. "Mmmm, I could devour you again, but I have tastes for something else right now." Barricade purred, and arm wrapping around the copters waist and pulling hims close before his other servo came down to hold his spike.

Blades hiccuped and bit his derma still nervous about this but definately needy. Barricade gently shushed him and slowly set his tip at the other mech's valve and slowly began to push his hips forwards. Baldes whimpered and squirmed at the burning stretch of the mech's ridged length. 

Blades panted hard and pushed his faceplates into Barricade's chassis as the law enforcer moaned as his spike started to be squeezed. "Relax... I'm going to break your seal... It'll hurt." Barricade rumbled as he held the mech's upper backstruts close and put his other servo on his hip. 

Blades shook his helm. "Not yet-" His plea was cut off with a scream as Barricade rammed his hard length into the wet valve, spike head instantly piercing through the thin mesh seal. Barricade instantly stopped his spike three-fourths of the way in his valve as the copter whined and cried softly his hips tried to get off the spike but Barricade held him firm and still.

"Calm down the pain will fade." Barricade said into his audial fin, oh so wanting to start fucking the mech into the berth but let him readjust to the thickness deep inside him. 

Blades nodded with teary optics before venting hard and giving his hips a gentle roll. He instantly moaned as the pain burned way to pleasure. Barricade smirked slightly and slowly began to push the last quarter of his spike into the mech. Blades moaned louder the fullness in his valve making his cheeks heat up. 

Once fully seated Barricade slowly withdrew half his spike before smoothly pushing his hips forwards again. Blades clung to his chassis as he panted harder and whimpered in pleasure. 

"Oh Primus yes.." Barricade groaned bucking his hips further into the tight wet heat his spike was encased by. Blades pushed more into the law enforcer before he yelped as Barricade flipped them so he was leaning over top of the copter. Blades looked up in confusion before he cried out in bliss as Barricade withdrew to just the tip before slamming into him. 

The larger mech set a rougher pace as he continued to smoothly thrust in and out. One set of clawed digits clutched the copter's thigh while the other set curled intona fist over top of Blades' helm, forearm holding him up. Blades wrapped his legs around Barricade's hips making the penetration deeper and his moans get louder. Barricade snarled huskily as he pounded the little mech. Leaning down he harshly bit the copter's neck cablesb marking him as his.

Blades squeaked tears falling from his optics in intense pleasure. "I'm-I'm gonna overload!" Blades whined as his valve rippled around the other mech's spike. Barricade panted like a beast as he nodded, "As am I." He grunted, suddenly he sat up onto his knees pulling the copter's knees up to his chassis as he slammed in. 

Blades screamed in bliss as his valve clamped around Barricade's spike a gush of lubricant filling his valve. Said spike shooting silver strings of fluid into the depths of his valve. Blades' own spike shot silvery transfluid onto both their bellies and chassis as she went limp. His chassis heaved as he left go of his hold on the berth sheets. When had he gripped the sheets?

Blades looked up at the mech with hazy optics as he slowly pulled out of the mech and flopped onto his side next to the copter. Barricade offlined his optics and wrapped an arm around the white and orange mech's waist, pulling him close. Blades squirmed slightly at the itchy feeling of the fluids covering him, only to get shushed by an exhausted Barricade.  

Blades went still and looked up at the emch who was already drifting off, leaving the copter in the calm of his calm heavy vents. Blades stared at the ceiling thoughts of what would happen later on with his time in the wicked mech's home.

The next thing he knew, he was being awoken with a nudge to his cheek.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going to go back to my word and try to keep each chapter shorter to get more out.

Blades gasped as he snapped his orange optics on. The lights were on in the once dim room and the mech standing over him was shiny and smelled of some type of cologne.

Barricade smirked slightly before he stood up fully. "Good you're up." He said while putting his servos on his hips. "You can have some energon after you take a shower. Cloths are in the cabinet and there is an array of soap and polish you can use." He instructed to the dumbfounded mech who was slowly sitting up.

Blades rubbed the back of his neck frowning at the jingle of metal from the collar around his throat. "I can shower?" He asked in a small voice. Barricade snorted in amusement. "Of course I don't want a dirty helicopter in my dwelling." He said putting a splayed servo to his chassis. He snorted and let his wicked smirk return to his derma, the tips of pointed canines peeking out. Blades shivered with a nodded and began to scoot to the edge of the berth, slowly getting up on shaken knees

Barricade went to go out the door before he paused at the sound of a soft whimper. He looked behind him and found Blades having trouble walking, his legs spread apart to avoid anything touching his valve panel. "Hard to walk?" Barricade said with a soft chuckle and almost lovingly turned around to wrap his arms around his waist.

Blades squeaked before groaning in pain and leaning heavily against the mech. "Let me help you to the shower." He rumbled before dipping down to scoop him up bridal style, making the little mech squeal. Orange optics wide, Blades scrambled to put his arms around the CLE's neck. Spark hammering in his chassis at the suddenness of his thin frame being hefted up.

Barricade looked down at the mech with half lit optics, enjoying the way the little mech clung to him like a sloth to a tree. His engine turned over in his chassis as a sudden heat ran to his groin. With a small cluck, Cade walked into the washracks, shutting the door with a touch of his elbow to the control panel.

Blades gulpes and squirmed a bit as Cade's hold tightened on his frame, before he gently set him down. Blades looked away from the ebony mech before yipping as Cade grabbed a hold of his collor and turned him to look him in the optic.

"Why don't you get in the shower and put your servos against the wall. I'll take care off the rest." The CLE purred, a wicked smirk curling at his derma as Blades nodded in fear of punishment.

Blade stumbled a bit as Cade let go of his collar, having pulled him onto the tips of his pedes. Blades slowly turned to the washracks, glancing over his shoulder to the red optics piercing his armour with lust. Blade gulped and slowly put his servos on the wall and leaned on them, his spinal column tense and his mangled rotor blades trembling. 

A yelp left Blade's vocals as he felt heated metal press against his aft. "Sh sh sh, let me do everything. Just keep your servos on the wall and relax." Came the low whisper to his audio.

Blades trembled the entire time the officer had his servos on him. 


End file.
